U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,654 is related to an automatic blanket wash-up system. An attachment for cleaning cylindrical surfaces such as the surface of an offset printing press blanket cylinder includes a sponge unit mounted in proximity to the cylindrical surface to be cleaned. The sponge unit is supported by a pair of pneumatic cylinders which when activated cause the sponge to bear in wiping engagement against the cylinder. A single elongated spray tube containing two sets of orifices, one set facing the sponge unit and the other set facing the cylinder, is mounted on the sponge unit and connected to a source of cleaning solvent under pressure. During a cleaning operation, the solvent is directed through the orifices of the spray tube towards both the sponge unit and the cylindrical surface adjacent the nip. The concentration of the solvent spray at this location results in the sponge cleaning the cylindrical surface without streaking. The sponge unit mounts on an elongated angle bracket and the spray tube is in turn mounted on the sponge unit. A plurality of screw and wing nut assemblies is used to mount the sponge and the spray tube to permit a quick release and disassembly of the apparatus for maintenance. An upright shield isolates the cleaning attachment from the remainder of the press to prevent any flying particles from contaminating the ink roller system. An integrated control system provides simultaneous pressurization of the solvent reservoir, the spray apparatus and the pair of cylinders that move the sponge against the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,491 is related to a cylinder bearer lubricator in a printing machine having cooperating cylinder bearers, having peripheral phases and adapted to rotate with their peripheral phases in rolling engagement under pressure. A yielding lubricating wick is supported in wiping engagement with the peripheral phase of a bearer and means for supplying lubricant to the wick, whereby the wick deposits the requisite quantity of lubricant on the peripheral phase of the bearer to provide a lubricate cushion and to reduce friction at the contacting areas of the cooperating bearers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,964 and 4,893,562 each relate to a bearer wiper assembly. This bearer wiper assembly includes independent extensible arms in the form of pneumatic rams provided for each printing press bearer. The pneumatic rams are pivotally mounted to a support bracket in swing-away relation and a bearer wiper unit is provided at the remote end of each ram. The rams are releasable held in place by a latching mechanism and each wiper unit includes by an ell-shaped pad releasable clamped to a mounting frame carried by each ram. The bearer-engageable portion of each pad is apertured to collect foreign particular matter from the bearers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,652 is related to a device for cleaning cylinder bearers on printing presses. A device for continuously cleaning a bearer in a printing press includes a carrier in the form of a plate pivoted on the frame for the movement toward and away from the bearer. Mounted on the end portion of the carrier and oriented in a generally axial direction, is a first scraper in the form of a doctor blade of stiff but wearable material and a second scraper in the form of a relatively soft lubricated bar of felt, the carrier being biased for simultaneous contact of the scrapers against the bearer surface. The first scraper is oriented at a slight angle with respect to the bearer axis so that the material which is scraped from the bearer tends to be urged sideways for continuous discharge. The second scraper occupies a pocket in the carrier so that it may be rotationally indexed into a new position in the pocket as its presented edge becomes worn. A first stop interposed in the path of movement of the carrier prevents the carrier from scraping against the surface of the bearer as the scrapers are worn away. A second or latching stop is provided for latching the carrier in upraised position against the bias force to facilitate cleaning the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,290 is related to a device for cleaning bearing surfaces on rotating cylinders. Disclosed is a device for cleaning cylinder bearers of rotary printing unit cylinders having cylinder bearers mounted at respective end phases of at least two of the cylinders for attaining a defined spacing between respective axis of the two cylinders. The cylinder bearers are rotatable with the two cylinders, respectively, and are rollable on one another while being in continuous contact with one another. The device includes at least one cleaning element movable into engagement with the bearing surface of one of the cylinder bearers, respectively, by a pressure medium and movable away from the bearing surface. The cleaning element is impregnatable with a fluid.
Existing bearer wipers are inserted through slots and sheet material guards and clamp with the spring grip. Due to neglected maintenance they are difficult to replace. Neglecting of maintenance of said bearer wipers eventually may cause bearer failure.